1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of backflow valves for toilets and specifically deals with a backflow slide valve attachment sandwiched between standard toilet bowls and soil pipes without appreciably raising the height of the toilet bowl.
2. The Prior Art
Backflow devices for toilets have heretofore required special toilet bowl constructions, revision of soil pipe constructions, and have presented obstacles to full drainage flow from the toilet bowl to the soil pipe.
It would be an improvement in this art to provide a relatively thin backflow preventing slide valve assembly capable of being sandwiched and clamped between a standard toilet bowl and a standard soil pipe and easily actuated without damaging seals.